


毛线球

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Summary: 大概就是关系纠缠不清的意思。本来想写偷情文学的，我也不知道为什么会写成这样。
Kudos: 6





	毛线球

权顺荣最近不对劲。

今天尤其明显。晚上一直在偷瞄他，问他干嘛又支支吾吾，“嗯…就是…算了，下次再说吧。”问了好几遍还是一样的答案，李知勋有些恼火，拉起权顺荣往房间里走。

“知…知勋，做…做什么？”权顺荣被他推倒在床上，看见李知勋在脱衣服，吓得说话都不利索。

“做你。”李知勋脱光后又爬上床去扒权顺荣的衣服。权顺荣双手护在胸前，不肯让他脱。李知勋轻而易举地压制住他，从床头柜翻出条绳子把他的手绑在床头。

权顺荣抬头一看，发现绑住他手的东西并不是绳子，而是跳蛋的线。他挣扎了一下，李知勋绑得有点紧，勒得他手疼，他对着正在扒他裤子的人说：“知勋~我手疼…”

“忍着。”李知勋今天不吃他这套，继续把他仅剩的内裤扯掉。权顺荣紧紧地合着腿，“知勋关灯好不好？我害羞…”

太反常了。往日里他这样主动的话，权顺荣早湿得一塌糊涂，嚷嚷着快点来什么的。但今天又不肯让他脱衣服又要他关灯，难道有什么见不得人的东西。

可他把权顺荣剥光，也没发现什么奇怪的地方。锁骨上的吻痕，被咬破的乳尖，乳肉上的牙印，大腿上的指痕，都是他昨晚留下来的，并且身上只有他留下来的痕迹。那为什么今天一副心虚的样子？

“知勋，快进来嘛~”没等李知勋想明白，权顺荣又变回以前的样子，伸腿勾着他的腰，央求他快点。

李知勋索性随了他的意，给权顺荣草草做了扩张就戴好套一插到底。故意用性器前端抵着他那块敏感的软肉慢慢磨，“顺荣，你是不是有什么事忘了说？”他倒要看看权顺荣有多硬气，是下面的小嘴先服软，还是上面那张小嘴先求饶。

然而最先服软的还是他。权顺荣向来娇气，平日稍微用力点操就开始哭，第二天醒来还要亲亲抱抱哄他，不然又要撅起嘴气半天。今天绑得他手疼，又故意折磨他，权顺荣撇撇嘴开始掉眼泪，“我呜…哪有…明明是你呜呜…欺负我…我手疼呜呜”李知勋明知那都是鳄鱼的眼泪，还是忍不住心软，停下动作，解开他的手，耐着性子哄他。

权顺荣情绪来得快去得也快，李知勋给他说两句好话，嘴角忍不住往上翘。得了便宜还卖乖说的就是他这种人，拖着鼻音对李知勋说：“那你今天不可以咬我~”

“好好好。”权顺荣仗着自己会心疼他，天天掉那几颗鳄鱼的眼泪来框他，偏偏自己又心甘情愿被他骗。

把权顺荣舒舒服服侍候好，做了简单清理，再把他哄睡。李知勋才有空回想起不对劲的地方。之前早就觉得权顺荣有些奇怪，但又找不到证据去证实，今天似乎找到了。

权顺荣身上的痕迹就是最好的证据。那些痕迹是他留下的，却不止他一个人留下了。按理说昨晚的痕迹，到今晚应该会淡下去一些，可他身上的完全没有消散，甚至更加重了，像刚留下的一样。权顺荣这个娇气包，每次一开始做都会喊疼让他轻一点，而今天他草草做扩张也没说疼。

李知勋怎么想都只有一个结果，权顺荣出轨了。在他回家前和那人做过，并且那人知道他的存在，故意加深他留下的痕迹，像是在挑衅他。权顺荣的交友圈就那么几个，到底是谁在撬他墙角给他戴绿帽？

“什么！顺荣哥出轨了！这怎么可能？”

“你知道他最近和谁接触吗？”

“不是，哥你是不是误会了，顺荣哥那么喜欢你怎么会出轨。”金珉奎生怕自己说错话，又看李知勋打量着自己，“哥，你不会在怀疑我吧？”

李知勋看金珉奎震惊的脸，不像是装出来的，更何况金珉奎也不像个偷吃还记得擦嘴的。既然不是金珉奎，那就只剩下一个人。

“来了？”全圆佑侧身让李知勋进门。

李知勋一进去，被迎面扑来的香气呛到，“咳咳，什么味道，呛死了。”

“你买的。”

“我什么时候买…”李知勋想起上个月出差的时候他随手买了两瓶香水做手信，一瓶给全圆佑，另外一瓶自然给了权顺荣。李知勋不动声色地打量着全圆佑，“那也没必要当空气清新剂用吧。”

“喷多了。”全圆佑接过他手里的外卖，放到桌上，“怎么突然来了？也不提前说一声。”

“路过，顺便来找你吃饭。”李知勋观察了一下屋里的摆设，大多都是他和权顺荣买给全圆佑的，扭头和全圆佑对视，试探地问：“顺荣最近有找过你吗？”

“有啊。就今天。”全圆佑大大方方地承认了，还反过来问他：“怎么了？”

李知勋没想到他回答得这么快，“没事，吃饭吧。”他打算坐下，却被全圆佑从背后一把抱起，“干嘛？”

“特地跑过来，想吃的不是饭吧？”要知道他家和权顺荣李知勋的家足足一个半小时车程。

全圆佑家客厅的沙发床还是他陪着一起挑的，当初想着挑张大的，躺在上面玩游戏也舒服些。现在试试，躺着倒是挺舒服，做就没那么舒服了。上一次做还是半个月前的事，全圆佑倒了一手润滑，把他股间弄得湿淋淋的，却只能塞进两根手指，里面的穴肉紧紧地裹着他的手指，“放松点。”

“唔…啊…别戳了…”这人故意模仿着性器抽插的动作，一下一下地往他的敏感点戳。强烈的快感一波一波席卷他的全身，李知勋感觉自己快要到了，全圆佑却停下动作，硬生生打断他的高潮。“知勋要等我们一起啊，怎么能自己偷跑？”

“圆佑…快进来…”半个月没做，说不想是假的，再加上刚才在关键时刻被截住，李知勋迫切地想让全圆佑填满自己，忍不住学权顺荣那套，拖着声音：“哥哥~给我吧~”

全圆佑看他这幅模样笑出声，对着另一个方向说：“什么时候跟你学的？”

李知勋抬头一看，今天一大早就出去的权顺荣，此刻光溜溜地站在沙发旁边，身上除了他昨晚留下的痕迹，还多了许多红痕。不知道他没来之前两个人做了多少次，还有液体从权顺荣的大腿根顺着往下流。更不知道权顺荣站那看多久了，撅着嘴控诉他，“知勋都没叫过我哥哥。”

原来一进门闻到的香水味，是为了遮盖这档子事。权顺荣爬上沙发，熟练地从沙发枕头下摸出几个新的套子，拆开一片给李知勋戴上。自己躺着，抱着腿：“知勋，快来~”这熟练程度，不知来过这里多少回了。他们早就给他下好套，等着他来自投罗网。

三个人不是第一次裸呈相见，却是第一次一起做爱。李知勋发现自己并没有想象中的抗拒，甚至潜意识里觉得这是件很正常的事。

他准备进去前还偷瞄了一下全圆佑，看他坐在一旁没什么反应，也顾不上他了，对准穴口慢慢顶到底，今天把昨晚没尽兴的都讨回来。李知勋想要加大力度的时候，却被全圆佑掐住腰，不让他动作，随后感觉后穴瞬间被填满。前面的性器被柔软的穴肉包裹着，后穴被灼热的性器填满，李知勋被夹在中间，连腰都直不起来，只能趴在权顺荣身上喘息，由全圆佑主导这场性事。

做小夹心的后果就是做到最后前面一滴都射不出，后面被人射了一屁股。

做完之后，三个人挤在那张沙发床上，原本宽敞的床变得拥挤，权顺荣嫌挤索性躺在他们两个人身上，枕着李知勋的胸肌，搭着全圆佑的长腿。

“你们为什么…”李知勋刚想问出口，又把话吞回去。

“什么？知勋想说我们什么时候在一起的吗？”权顺荣左边摸摸全圆佑的腹肌，右边摸摸李知勋的，“我和你在一起没多久之后，也和圆佑在一起啦。应该比知勋和圆佑在一起的时间长一点点。知勋怎么这么笨，现在才发现。”

实际上他早就知道三个人的混乱关系，他不想理也不愿意去理，亦或者是他在害怕些什么，同时喜欢两个人对他来说太荒谬，可让他放弃其中一个，他又做不到。李知勋想着只要他不戳穿，他就能永远和他们在一起。窗户纸就在他眼前，硬是憋了那么多年没去捅破，到头来还是权顺荣直接一把撕开。

“知勋你到底在害怕些什么？”权顺荣翻个身趴在他胸前，“我们三个人里面，你是最不用害怕的。是我和圆佑先喜欢你的啊。”

全圆佑没吭声，却伸手摸摸李知勋的头，像是在同意权顺荣说的话。

“我…”没等李知勋回答，权顺荣开始问全圆佑：“圆佑，你什么时候搬过来？”

“你们那离我公司太远了。”

“知勋上星期订了一张大床，能躺很多人的那种。”

“下个星期，我下星期就搬。”

“那你上班怎么办？”

“我打算跳槽。”

“把这里的冰箱搬过去吧，家里的那个太小了。”

“好，家里还有什么要换的，我去买。”

“唔…我想想啊。”

全圆佑和权顺荣这么一唱一和，他连句话都插不上。算了，反正他们之间的关系从很早很早之前就纠缠在一起。以后的事，以后再说吧。


End file.
